love_the_good_the_bad_and_the_uglyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamlett and Ophelia
Hamlet, Prince of Denmark and Ophelias lover, is selfish. Hamlet- William Shakespeare is a story of human complexity. Hamlett displayed emotions of loyalty, hatred, and grief. Hamlet respected and honored his father. He was saddened due to fathers murder. Polonius, Hamlets uncle, married his mother. Hamlett hated his uncle and despised his mother. Hamlett loved Ophelia, his cousin, but allowed spite and jealousy to consume him. Hamlett is pessimistic, impulsive character. He hides behind deepest inner thoughts. His voice brings attention from all. Strong will and determination are the root of his actions. To be or not to be; that is the question(58-60) This is used to explain life and death. He questioned death vs life. Hamlett did not allow people to get inside his mind. He would shield others from becoming to close. Hamlet would not accept relationship with mother and uncle. This was due to loyalty and devotion of deceased fathers ghost. He would dedicate himself to fathers legacy. His lover, Ophelia craved the intimacy shared with Hamlet. She wanted to share life together. No one could understand love shared. People tried to influence negative thoughts. Ophelia loved another man, Polonius. He forbid relationship to continue. Her brother, Lazeras, did not feel Hamlett would be loyal. Hamlet wrote letter to better explain his deepest emotions. His love needed to be explained. Ophelia was torn between the two men. Ophelia broke Hamletts trust when she allowed others to read letter. Hamlet became distant and cold. Ophelia and Hamlett were examples of love's loyalty and good side. Hamlet loved Ophelia. He did not want to seem desperate. The thought of being alone frighten him. Hamlett emotionally could not connect. He tried to build intimate bond. He desperately attempted to show love and affection. He attempted to show love through negative words. He would later tell the world love for Ophelia. Hamlet wanted to announce his desires and lust. Ophelia and Hamlett were examples of love's grief and bad side. Hamlet informed lack of love for woman. His words were stern and piercing. He did not stop to think of impact. His actions were immortal and rude. He appeared to not have strong feelings. He locked emotions deep inside. Ophelia was heartbroken and confused. She became stricken with his absence. Did their love exist? How could he abuse love. The rejection overwhelm Ophelia. She no longer wanted to live without him. She decided to committ suicide. Ophelia death is example of love's hatred and ugly side. Hamlet allowed his vengenance to override mental compacity. He hated thought of mother and uncles relationship. Let me be cruel, not unnatural; I will speak daggers to her, but use none. (Hamlet, 3.2) He confronted mother and heard noise inside room. Hamlett stabbed curtain. He acted on instinct. Hamlett murdered uncle. His fathers order was carried out. His uncle death, triggered Ophelia death. Hamlet and Ophelia were forbidden love affair. They shared loyalty, grief and hatred toward life. This explained "the good, the bad and the ugly" of Ophelia and Hamlet's tragic love story. Hamlett allowed emotional and psychological needs to consume daily living skills. Hamlets life displayed courage, committment and broken hearts or not to be; that is the question(58-60) This is used to explain life and death. He questioned death vs life. Hamlett did not allow people to get inside his mind. He would shield others from becoming to close. Hamlet would not accept relationship with mother and uncle. This was due to loyalty and devotion of deceased fathers ghost. He would dedicate himself to fathers legacy. Hamlet and Ophelia Section heading Linette Woodard Section heading